unser_sonicfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Tails234/The Dark Side of the Pokeball
The Dark Side of the Pokeball Mein Name ist Lupy. Ich bin ein Riolu. Ich lebe hier mit anderen Pokemon in einem versteckten Dorf. Wir verstecken uns vor der Macht der Menschen uns einzusperren....in den Pokebällen. Pokebälle sind Kapseln die uns Pokemon schnell einfangen sobald ein Trainer sie auf einen von uns wirft. Und keiner von ihnen ist je wieder zurückgekehrt. Sie werden gefangen um den Menschen zu dienen, um für sie zu kämpfen oder einfach nur in den Bällen zu verotten. Diese gefangenen Pokemon denken sie seien mit den Menschen bereundet..aber das stimmt nicht. Das bilden sie sich nur ein. Würden Freunde ihe Freunde kämpfen lassen gegen Geld?Oder wie Eigentum behandeln lassen? Diese Menschen sind skrupellos. Lassen uns gegen einander, gegen Brüder und Schwestern oder gegen Freunde kämpfen..und wofür?..Für Geld. Ich bin eines der glücklichen Pokemon die noch nicht gefangen wurden. Hier in diesem Dorf leben viele Arten von Pokemon. Hier ist es zwar kalt aber besser als gefangen zu sein. Wären wir da draußen...würden die Menschen uns kriegen. Meine beste Freundin Misery und ich sind noch Kinder. Sie war ein Evoli. Wir werden noch nicht eingesetzt um Menschen zu vertreiben. starke Pokemon von uns beschützen diese Stadt.Absols gehen los und schauen sich um und sagen uns Bescheid wenn eine Bedrohung auf uns zu kommt. Manchmal erschrecken die starken Pokemon die Trainer einfach damit sie nie wieder hier her kommen. Diese starken Pokemon sind so sark dass sie noch nie gefangen wurden. Ich suchte nach Misery doch ich fand sie nicht. Dann sah ich sie, ich erkannte sie an ihrem dunkelroten Schal. Ich lief zu ihr und wir begrüßten uns. Sie hatte ihren Ball mitgebracht und wir spielten damit. Einige unserer anderen Freunde kamen dazu und spielten mit uns. Wir waren glücklich. Doch das änderte sich bald. Eines Tages kam ein Absol ins Dorf gerannt und sagte:,,Hört mir alle zu!Etwas schreckliches ist geschehen!´´ allehörten sofort auf was sie gerade taten und richteten ihre ganze AUfmerksamkeit auf Absol. Absol sagte:,,Die Menschen...sie...haben einen neuen Pokeball entworfen!Einen Pokeball...mit dem man jedes Pokemon fangen kann!Sogar die legendären Pokemon!´´ Alle erschracken und bekamen große Angst. Misery und ich gingen ganz eng zusammen. Absol sprach weiter:,,Ich konnte ihre Produktion und Aufzeichnungen darüber zerstören doch...einen hatten sie bereits fertig....und sie gaben es einem Trainer.´´ Das ganze Dorf hatte furchtbare Angst und ich spürte wie Misery anfing zu zittern. Ich flüsterte zu ihr:,,Hey..alles in Ordung.er ird dich nicht fangen...das verspreche ich dir´´ Misery schaute zu mir hoch und nickte. Absol sagte:,,Wir werden verstärktere Kontrollen durchführen. Einige Pokemon bekommen Wachposten außerhalb des Dorfes und eingie schleichen sich draußen herum. Wenn wir den Trainer sichten werden wir ihn in einen Hitnerhalt locken. Bevor er aber seinen Pokeball werfen kann entnimmt jemand seine Tasche und entreißen ihm den Pokeball!Dann zerstören wir ihn! Seine Pokemon lassen wir danach frei. Aber ich kann euch beruhigen. Ich glaube er möchte diesen Pokeball an keinem von uns benutzen....sondern er will ein legendäres Pokemon fangen. Aber ich hoffe wir werden ihn vorher erwischen.´´ Das Dorf beruhigte sich etwas. Absol ging mit einigen starken Pokemon raus und plante mit ihnen alles. Misery und ich setzten uns an einen Baum. Misery sagte:,,Was ist...wenn der Trainer zu uns kommt?´´ Ich antwortete:,,Keine sorge.Unsere starken Verteidger würden alles tun damit das nicht geschieht. Keiner von uns wird gefangen´´ Ich lächelte sie an und sie beruhigte sich. Es wurde langsam dunkel. Misery´s Mutter rufte nach ihr. Sie war ein Psiana. Misery sagte:,,Ich muss los Lupy. Sollen wir dich nach hause bringen?´´ Ich sagte:,,Äh..nein danke. Mein Vater holt mich gleich ab´´ Ich lächelte sie an. Sie lächelte auch und sagte:,,Okay!Bis Morgen Lupy!´´ Misery stand auf, rannte zu ihrer Mutter und ging mit ihr nach Hause. Mein Lächeln ging über zu eienm traurigen Gesicht. Ich vermisste meine Mutter sehr. Sie wurde auch einmal gefangen. Doch eines Tagesbei einem Kampf wurde sie schwer verletzt. Er konnte ihr mit der Medizin helfen...doch er tat es nicht. Und sie starb. Mein Vater kam und ich rannte zu ihm und begrüßte ihn. Er lächelte, streichelte mich kurz und sagte:,,Na Lupy?Wie war es mit Misery?´´ Ich antwortete:,,Super Papa!´´ Ich ging mit ihm nach Hause. Nachdem er Gute Nacht gesagt hatte hielt ich seine Pfote fest und sagte:,,Papa?´´ er sagte:,,Ja Lupy?´´ Ich fragte:,,Absol sagte ihr starken Pokemon müsst jetzt mehr aufpassen als vorher...wirst du auch einen Posten bekommen bei dem du den ganzen Tag bleiben musst?´´ Mein Papa lächelte mich an und sagte:,,Nein muss ich nicht. Ich passe hier auf dieses Dorf auf. Ich beschütze euch wenn der Trainer es doch schaffen sollte hier rein zu kommen.´´ Ich lächelte erleichtert und sagte:,,Das ist schön!´´ Ich ging ins Bett und er ging auch ins Bett. Wir schleifne beide seelenruhig ein. Einige Jahren später waren ich und Misery etwas älter geworden. Nicht sehr viel älter aber etwas größer. Der Trubel über dne Trainer mit dem ´´unbesiegbaren Pokeall´´ hatte sich gelegt da er schon seit Jahren verschwunden war. Misery und ich saßen unter einem Baum und überlegten wie wir uns entwickeln würden. Misery sagte:,,Meine Mama hat mir erzählt dass ich auf ganz vielen Wegen mich entwickeln kann!´´ Ich sagte:,,Wow!Wie denn?´´ Misery sagte:,,Meine Mutter hat sich durch Freundschaft weiternetwickelt! Ihre beste Freundin Snow hat ihr dabei geholfen! Snow hat sie einmal gerettet und entwickelte sich dann und konnte Snow beschützen!Mein Vater hatte sowas ähnlich nur er hat sich nachts entwickelt!Snow und ihre Schwester Flora können sich bei verschiedenen Felsen entwickeln!Und Flamara, Blitza und Aquana können sich durch Evulotionssteine weiterentwickeln!´´ Ich sagte:,,Wow!Das ist ja cool!Mein Vater sagte sein bester Freund verhalf ihm dazu!Wie bei deiner Mutter!Und ich dachte ich muss stark genung werden erstrecht weil ich ein Kampf Pokemon bin!Hast du dich schon entschieden als was du dich entwickeln möchtest?´´ Misery sagte:,,Man kann sich das nicht aussuchen. Aber ich wünsche mir dass ich wie meine Mutter ein Psiana werde!´´ Ich sagte:,,Ich finde diese Entwicklung schön!Und Psiana ist ein Psycho Pokemon!Wenn ich ein Evoli wär würde ich lieber ein Nachtara werden wie dien Vater!´´ Misery sagte:,,Ja Unliht Pokemon sind cool. Aber...ich frage mich wann wir uns entwickeln werden.´´ Ich sagte:,,Wir sind doch beste Freunde!Und wir entwickeln uns über Freundschaft weiter!Das heißt wir können uns gegenseitig zur Entwicklung helfen!´´ Misery sagte:,,Ja da hast du recht!Das wäre schön!´´ Misery und ich lächelten uns an. Ich hörte plötzlich ein Knistern hinter uns. Ich schaute hinter uns und sah den Trainer!Ich nahm schnell Miserys Pfote und rannte mit ihr weg. Der Trainer schmiss seine Pokebälle nach uns und ich rannte so schnell wie ich konnte! Wir kamen im Dorf an und ruften nach Hilfe dass der Trainer kommt. Sofort kamen Absol und die anderen starken Pokemon zu Hilfe. Sie greiften alle den Trainer an doch er holte ein Glurak, ein Nidoran, ein Tauboss und ein Raichu die für ihn kämpften. Absol versuchte erst sie zur Vernunft zu bringen doch sie wollten kämpfen! Sie liesen Absol keine Wahl...er und die anderen starken pokemon kämpften gegen sie. Doch diese Pokemon waren auch sehr stark. Der Trainer sah Misery und mich. Er lachte etwas gemein und sagte:,,Ich wollte schon immer ein Evoli...ein Nachtara wäre mir sehr vom Nutzen..´´ Misery wimmerte und sagte:,,A-Aber ich will kein Nachtara sein....ich will frei sein und ein Psiana werden!´´ Der Trainer nahm seinen Meisterball heraus. Absol schrie zu den Dorfbewohnern sie sollten sich in Sicherheit bringen was sie auch taten. Misery zitterte und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Der Trainer ging auf uns zu und schmiss den Ball nach Misery. Ich sprang dazwischen und plötzlich verwandelte ich mich in ein Lucario. Misery riss die Augen weit auf und flüsterte:,,...Lupy...´´ Ich wurde in den Ball eingesperrt. Ich versuchte mich mit aller Kraft dagegen zu wehren und mich zu befreien....doch ich war gefangen. Der Trainer schrie:,,Hey!..ach ist doch egal!Ein Lucario ist stärker als ein Nachtara!´´ Er nahm den Ball,sperrte seine andere Pokemon bis auf sein Tauboss wieder ein und flog mit seinem Tauboss davon. Mein Vater schrie:,,Lupy!!´´ Ich hörte ihn und schrie:,,Papa!´´ Ich fing an zu weinen und bekam große Angst. Was wird nun mit mir geschehen? Wird er mich zum kämpfen benutzen? Wird er mich nie mehr rauslassen? Werde ich jemals meinen Vater, Misery und das Dorf wieder sehen? Nach einiger Zeit wurde ich rausgelassen. Der Trainer stand vor mir und hinter ihm seine starken Pokemon. Der Trainer sagte:,,Du bist nun mein Pokemon!Du solltest lieber brav meinen befehlen folgen oder....´´ Seine starken Pokemon schauten mich an und knurrten schon los. Ich erschrack kurz. Der Trainer befahl mir zu trainieren. Erst rührte ich mich gar nicht doch als sein Glurakschon auf mich zulaufen wollte tat ich es. Wochen vergingen und jeden Tag musste ich hart trainieren. Ich wurde schon ein paar mal angegriffen von seinen Pokemon weil ich nicht mehr konnte und eine Pause machte. Ich habe von diesen netten Menschen gehört...die Pokemon heilen und sie dann wieder gehen lassen. Doch er ging nie dahin sondern gab mir diese besondere Medizin. Eines Nachts als alle schleifen schleichte ich mich weg um einen Moment für mich alleine zu haben. Ich schaute in den Sternenhimmel und erinnerte mich daran wie Misery und ich uns kennen gelernt haben. Damals als ich frisch aus dem Ei geschlüpft war fanden mich andere Pokemon Kinder komisch. Misery kam als einzigste zu mir. Die anderen fanden sie auch komisch. Sie wollte mit mir zusammen komisch sein. Wir spielten immer zusammen und nur wir wussten die Regeln. Ich schaute kurz auf den Boden und ein leichter Wind wehte druchs Gras. Ich schaute hoch, stand auf und sagte:,,Ich werde dich finden Misery...egal was passiert!´´ In diesem Augenblick im Dorf saß Misery auf einem Hügel unter einem Baum im Dorf,dachte das gleiche und sagte:,,Ich werde dich finden Lupy...versprochen!´´ Beim Dorf ging bereits die Sonne langsam auf und Misery entwickelte sich zu einem Psiana. Plötzlich kam der Trainer mit seinen Pokemon. Sie haben mich wohl gehört. Der Trainer wollte mich wieder einfangen doch plötzlich kam sein Glurak angerannt und rammte ausversehn den Trainer etwas an. Der Trainer lies den Ball fallen, drehte sich zu seinem Glurak und sagte:,,Kannst du nicht aufpassen?!´´ Ich sah den Ball an. Schnell nahm ich ihn mir und ging einige Schritte zurück. Der Trainer sah mich an und sagt:,,Gib mir sofort den Ball wieder...oder es wird dir schlecht ergehn...´´ Ich hielt den Ball in meiner Pfote und zerdrückte ihn bis er zerbrach. Der Trainer schrie:,,Nein!!!Glurak Flammensturm!´´ Sein Glurka setzte Flammensturm gegen mich ein. Ich wich schnell aus doch sein Tauboss wollte Stahlflügel gegen mich einsetzen. Ich konnte gerade noch ausweichen doch sein Glurak sprang auf mich und hielt mit seinen Füßen meine Arme fest. ich versuchte mich zu befreien doch es ging nicht. Glurak setze Flammensturm gegen mich ein und ich schrie vor Schmerz. Als er aufhörte stieg er von mir runter. Der Trainer sagte:,,Denk ja nicht dass ich dich jetzt heilen werde...´´ Ich bemerke dass ich einige Brandwunden an meinem Körper hatte. Ich richtete mich auf doch es tat weh. Glurak packte mich am Arm und zog mich unsanft hoch. Der Trainer fesselte meine Pfoten zusammen und meine Schnauze band er mehrmals ein Seil wie eine Leine. Sein Nodran hielt das Seil an meinen Pfoten und sein Glurak das an meiner Schnauze. Der Trainer sagte:,,Wir ziehen weiter!´´ und ging voran. Sein Tauboss war über uns und sein Raichu ging neben ihm. Ich konnte kaum laufen doch Glurak und Nidoran zogen mich mit den Seilen. Ich versuchte mich mit aller Kraft zu wehren und mich zu befreien doch sie zogen mich immer mehr. Einmal ratze mich Glurak an meiner Schnauze. Dann hatte ich drei schmerzhafte Kratzer auf meiner Schnauze. Der Trainer band ein neues Seil um meine Schnauze und es tat mehr weh wegen den Wunden. Wir kamen an einem kleinen Dorf an. Die Dorfbewohner warne am Strand weiter weg von uns alos sah uns niemand. Der Trainer ging mit uns in ein Haus in einen Keller. Der Trainer sagte:,,Schmerz soll doch stärker und härter machen...´´ Ich riss die Augen auf und dachte:,,W-Was hat er mit mir vor?´´ Meine Beine fingen an zu zittern. Glurak und Nidoran entfesselten mich und ketteten meine Beine am Boden an und taten meine Arme nach hinten und ketteten sie auch an. Ich kniete nun vor dem Trainer. Der Trainer stand vor mir und sagte:,,Schmerz bringt auch Gehorsam..´´ Ich hatte noch nie solche Angst. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Der Trainer lächelte mich gemein an und verbindete mir die Augen. Glurak packte mich am Hals und hielt ihn so dass ich nach oben schauen musste. Ich erkannte es an seinen Krallen dass es Glurak war. Wie als er mich festhielt und Flammensturm gegen mich einsetzte. Der Trainer sagt:,,Das hast du davon dass du meinen Meisterball zerstört hast!´´ Plötzlich überschwemmte Wasser mich. Ich konnte nciht mehr richtig atmen. immer wenn ich kurz Luft holte kam wieder Wasser. Ich drohte zu ersticken und dann hörte es auf. Ich hustete. Man befreite mich und kettete mich an den Händen an. Man nahm mir die Augenbinde ab und der Trainer stand wieder vor mir. Er sagte:,,Na?Gehorst du mir jetzt?´´ Ich schaute ihn nur kalt an und Glurak rammte seine KRallen in meinen Rücken. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und gab kurz ein leises Wimmern von mir. Dann befahl der Trainer seinem Raichu mir einen Donnerschock zu geben. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen und schaute ihn angsterfüllt an. Er lächelte nur wieder gemein udn sein Raichu verpasste mir eienn schrecklichen und langen Stormschlag. Ich schrie vor Schmerz. Raichu hörte nach einer Weile wieder auf und ich leiß mich hängen weil ich zu schwach zum stehen war. Der Trainer schaute mich an und sagte:,,Wie entscheidest du dich jetzt?´´ Ich schaute ihn an und nickte schweren Herzens. Er lächelte und sagte:,,Gut!Lasst ihn frei´´ Glurak und Nidoran befreiten mich udn ich brach zusammen und zitterte. Nach ein paar Minuten gingne wir raus und führten unsere Reise weiter. Monate vergingen. In diesen Monaten kämpfte ich gegen verschiedenste Trainer. Und jeden Trainer von dem ich sein Pokemon besiegt hatte schaute mich mit einem angsterfüllten Blick an. Eingie Trainer hatten stärkere Pokemon und ein großes Haus. Sie hatten bestimmte Typen die sie gegen mich einsetzen. Der Trainer bekam immer irgendwas nach dem Sieg. Einmal wollte er dass ich wieder von seiner speziellen medizin nehme...sie waren weiß und rund..er sagte ich werde dadurch stärker. Ich wollte keins nehmen doch sein Glurak setzte mehrmals Flammensturm wieder gegen mich ein und ich tat es. Es war so...wiederlich! Ein schreckliches Gefühl übernham mich. Ich sah alles verschwommen. Ich brach zusammen und spuckte etwas Blut. Dann...fühlte ich mich plötzlich leer. Der Trainer sagte:,,Du musst dich noch daran gewöhnen..Diese Proteine,Eisen und das alles werden dich im Nu stärker machen!Und du wirst sie gefälligst nehmen!´´ Sein Glurak zog mich wieder hoch und wir gingen weiter. Ich versuchte mitzuhalten. Plötzlich fiel ich um und fiel in einen Fluss. ich versuchte zu schwimmen doch mir wurde immer schwarzer vor Augen. Ich ging unter und verlor mein Bewusstsein. Als ich aufwachte wachte ich ineinem schönen weichen Bett auf. Sonnenschein strahlte durchs Fenster. Ich musste an Misery denken und lächelte. Sie wollte ein Psiana werden. Durch die Sonne und meiner Freundschaft würde sie zu eiem Psiana werden, das Pokemon zu was sie sich entwickeln wollte. Plötzlich kam ein etwas alter Mann rein und ich erschrack. Ich setzte mich schnell auf. Der alte Mann ging zu mir und sagte:,,Keine angst mein Kleiner..ich habe dich aus einem Fluss gerettet. Du hattest schreckliche Wunden aber keien Sorge ich habe sie dir versorgt und sie werden bald wieder verheilen´´ er lächelte mich an. Das tat noch nie ein Mensch. Der alte Mann sagte:,,Später als ich am Fluss zurück kam sah ich einen Jungen mit seinen Pokemon. Diesen Jungen kennt man..er behandelt Pokemon sehr schlecht hat zwar starke aber nicht so starke dass er die Top Vier und den Champ siegfried besiegen kann. Ich habe ihm natürlich nichts von dir erzählt keine Sorge!..hatte er dich gefangen?´´ Ich fing an zu weinen und nickte. Der alte Mann umarmte mich, streichelte mich am Kopf und sagte:,,Du armes Ding...keine Angster wird dir nichts mehr tun!´´ Ich spürte...Liebe und Geborgenheit..das hatte ich noch nie bei einem Menschen zuvor gespürt!´´ Er ließ mich los und sagte:,,Na komm! Zeit fürs Frühstück! Du siehst hungrig aus!´´ Der Mann lächelte mich an, ich nickte, stand auf und ging mit ihm mit. Wir setzten uns draußen auf eine Bank mit Tisch mit Essen drauf. Wir setzten uns hin und aßen. Der alte Mann erzählte mir viele schöne Geschichten! Und irgendwie...hatte ich ihn liebgewonnen! Aber ich wusste...dass ich ihn bald verlassen muss um nach Hause zu kommen. Nach dem Frühstück umarmte ich den alten Mann, verabschiedete mich und ging weiter. Der Alte Mann gab mir noch einen schönen blauen Schal mit, da es bald schneien würde und es kalt werden würde damit ich nicht friere. Ich umarmte ihn und ging. Die Erwachsenen hatten uns immer erzählt wie man zurück nahc Hause kommt wenn an an bestimmte Orten an kommt falls wir uns mal verlaufen. Einen Ort hatte ich shconmal gefunden:Ein großer Baum andem allerlei Früchte hängen. Ich nahm mir welche, saß mich hin und aß sie. Dann stand ich auf und ging weiter. Langsam fing es an zu schneien. Ich zog meinen Schal an und lief weiter. Ich dachte:,,Ich werde den alten mann niemals vergessen!´´ Es war kalt und es wehte ein Wind. Als es Nacht war legte ich mich an einem Baum in dne Schnee und schlief ein. Ich träumte von einer wunderschönen Blumenwiese. Ich sah Misery! Wir rannten aufeinander zu und...sie war ein Psiana! Sie erzählte mir von ihrem Versprechen und sich dann entwickelt hätte. Wir rannten zusammen durch die Wiese, machten Wolken-Rennen, plfückten Blumen udn lagen uns hin und erzählten uns Dinge. Misery wurde traurig als ich ihr die Sache mit dem Trainer erzählte. Ich wechselte shcnell das Thema und sie redete über das Dorf. Dann redeten wir über unsere Träume. Es war so weich das Gras und sie Sonne wärmte uns und es war sehr hell. Als ich zur Sonne hoch schaute sah ich meine Mutter! Ich rief nach ihr doch sie lächelte mich nur an und verschwand wieder. Ich wurde traurig dass sie wieder gehen musste. Misery stand plötzlich auf und ich richtete mich auf. Misery sagte:,,Ich muss gehen...´´ Ich sagte:,,Was?!A-aber ich will nicht....bitte belib be mir!´´ Ich umarmte sie. Misery sagte:,,Es braucht viel Energie in deinen Traum zu kommen...ich werde sobald wie möglich wieder kommen!Versprochen!´´ Misery löste sich auf. Ich riss mene Augen auf und schaute mich schnell nach ihr um doch sie war nicht mehr da. Es wurde kälter und immer dunkler. Ich wachte auf und es war wieder Morgen. Ich richtete mich auf und dachte über meinen Traum nach. Ich stand auf und ging weiter. Ich dachte an Misery, meinen Vater, meine Mutter und meinen Freunden im Dorf. Ich erinnerte mich an meine schönen Erinnerungen. Plötzlich hörte ich jemanden winseln. Ich ging der Stimme nach und sah ein Lucario dass an einem Abgrund hang und fast runterfiel. Sie rutschte mit der einen Pfote ab und rutsche mit der anderen immer weiter ab. Dann fiel sie. Doch ich hielt ihre Pfote fest. Sie war erstaunt mich zu sehen. Ich zog sie hoch und sagte:,,Alles in Ordnung?´´ das Lucario nickte und sagte:,,Danke dass du mich gerettet hast´´ Sie lächelte mich an. Ich sagte:,,Ich bin Lupy und du?´´ das Lucario sagte:,,Ich heiße Vulpina´´ Ich sagte:,,Nett dich kennen zu lernen Vulpina. Wo lebst du eigentlich?´´ Vulpina sagte:,,Nirgendswo. Ich reise umher um ein Zuhause zu finden´´ Ich sagte:,,Ich wurde von meinem Zuhause getrennt und bin jetzt auf der Suche nach ihm. Möchtest du mitkommen?Ees ist ein schönes Dorf voller Pokemon´´ Vulpina strahlte üer das ganze Gesicht und sagte:,,Gerne!´´ Wir gingen gemeinsam weiter und erzählten uns gegenseitig von uns etwas. Wir erzählten uns auch witzige Sachen. Es war sehr schön mit ihr!Doch...ich mochte sie nicht so wie Misery oder meine anderen Freunde...es war...irgendwie anders. Es fing wieder an zu schneien. Vulpina fing an zu zittern und ich wollte ihr gerade meinen Schal geben doch sie holte hitner ihrem Rücken einen schönen weißen Schal raus. Der Wind wehte und es wurde kälter. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag